Z̼͆̓ͯ́̽ͯa͚̠̣̠̞̫̩ͭ̑ͨ̽̔l̰͇̥͖̩͇̞ͦͤgͣ̀̉͑̐͛͌o͖͕̽ͬ́̐̓ͭ
Zalgo is an ominous creature described as horror itself. It’s believed to relate to the death of the world, along with the scourge of insanity, and unspeakable things. Most of the time, disfiguration, gore, and dismemberment go along with the creature. Mainly known as ‘He who waits behind the wall’ and the ‘Nezperdian Hivemind’ he has no reported form yet appears to have powers similar to the Slender Man (video corruption, mind control, a virus-like sickness, etc.) though the results appear more severe and life-threatening. Many who look upon the form of Zalgo end up crazy, disfigured, or die. Origin On July 27th, 2004, SomethingAwful Goon Shmorky uploaded several modified versions of the syndicated comic series Nancy and Archie to his personal website, which included the word “Zalgo” in two comics in the series. Shmorky was displeased with the spread and never continued his edits. Many images would become known as well as creepypasta, stories, and name drops. Shmorky eventually returned to SomethingAwful and submitted a video, which included footage from several children’s animated television shows with a black tentacle creature edited in. Zalgo is well known for is its use of corrupted text in many related posts. Appearance Zalgo is depicted as a jet-skinned knight in silver armor surrounded by a corona of black lightning, but his true form is much more horrific. He is described as having seven mouths speaking in six foul tongues, the seventh singing the song that will end the world, and four arms holding a Black Hole and a candle that sheds darkness rather than light. He has also been described as an amorphous, eyeless being. Since Zalgo is malevolent chaos incarnate, it is possible that these descriptions are both true, as well as countless others. Relation to the Slender Man One Bad Dream The ARG One Bad Dream seemed to focus solely on the Slender Man up until Sep 1, 2011, when the video titled "Strange File #4 “A̶ͣͥLͭ̊͏IVE̓ͣͪͧ͑̕”" was uploaded by an unknown party and confirmed Zalgo was involved as well. At first it seemed too vague to completely tell, with the only hint being at the end of the video: black text that said “he comes”. Soon after more clues came little by little such as in the videos titled "Vid 18" and "Vid 23 – The Library". It appears in the later posted videos that Zalgo is after something. As of right now, nothing is currently known to what it is, but the events imply that the Slender Man has some major significance to it. The Messenger, the corrupted human under Zalgo’s influence in this series, has expressed in video-form that the world will end and a dead star will remain. This was further backed by Slender Man throwing Rob into the future after 2012 to witness a creepy and unnerving world of cannibals and war. Rob believes that Slender Man is warning him of the future and wishes to see it stopped, thus painting a sort of Anti-hero label on the faceless monster while Zalgo is the true antagonist of the series. The Slenderworld In the setting of The Slenderworld, The Cult of Zalgo believe there's a connection between Slender Beings, a group of entites with similarities to the Slender Man that were created through various rituals, and Zalgo. They seek the original form of the ritual and to catalog, study, and capture all of the remaining Slender beings. Using the fortune his family had obtained during father's years of conquest, Wilhelm Burgstaller's son founded the cult. Ironically, Wilhelm transformed himself into the Slender Being known as Der Ritter in order to prolong his life, which undoubtedly sparked the cult's interest in Slender Beings in the first place. Gallery Zalg by myhatisblue-d65abam.png|Drawn by Myhatisblue ZALGO by Abelardo.jpg|Drawn by Abelardo Zalgo by blazehart96-d6logkr.jpg|Drawn by BlazeHart96 Zalgo by suchanartist13-d7eun7h.jpeg|Drawn by SUCHanARTIST13 Creepypasta series 10 zalgo by dimelotu-d56cskn.png|Rendered by dimelotu Creepypasta series 3 zalgo s flesh incarnation by dimelotu-d4t1kz2.png|The Slimy Stalker; Zalgo's Flesh Incarnation. Rendered by dimelotu Creepypasta series 6 zalgo s blood incarnation by dimelotu-d4wz8wl.png|The Lips Golem; Zalgo's Blood Incarnation. Rendered by dimelotu Creepypasta series 9 zalgo s bone incarnation by dimelotu-d55a65x.png|The Paradise Queen; Zalgo's Bone Incarnation. Rendered by dimelotu Zalgo part ii by thexartxofxluxifer-d6ja7lb.jpg|Drawn by ThexArtxOfxLuxifer Zalgo by dancingsamurai11-d6rrqa1.jpg|Drawn DancingSamurai11 Category:Creatures Category:Creepypasta